Charmed Smallville
by charm3power
Summary: What if Paige was adopted by the Kents? She grows up in Smallville, dating Glen, and discovers she's a witch. With constant attacks from demons and meteor freaks will the Kent siblings lives ever be normal?
1. Adoptions

AN: I don't know the real reason why Martha Kent is sterile, so I'm making it up. Paige's has the powers of the other three sisters, as well as her whitelighter powers. She gets them gradually. Her freezing power comes last.

San Francisco. Victor Jones has taken Prue(6), Piper (four), Phoebe(4) to the park.

Victorian manor. Sam Stuart and Patty Halliwell orb in with a newborn baby girl in Patty's arms.

"Paige Halliwell. That's her name." said Patty.

Penny Halliwell walks up to them.

"You are not raising this child. Either of you. Her powers must be bound, and she must be given up for adoption." said Penny.

Patty nods, but then decides to bind the powers until she is 14. She does it.

"Send her to Smallville, Kansas. She'll never find us." said Penny.

"But.." said Patty.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But the Charmed Ones are three sisters, not four. And the Elders might kill her if they find out, not to mention your husband." said Penny.

Patty sighed realizing her mom was right, but it was so hard to give her up.

"I'll go with you." said Sam.

Patty nodded, and the two orbed out to give their child away.

Smallville, Kansas. They orb into a church. A nun, Sister Annie, is shocked to see them.

"You're angels." she smiled happily.

"Please. We can't raise our daughter. She's in danger. We just want her to have a loving home, and to tell where she came from when she comes looking." said Sam.

"Miss, please let her have the name Paige." said Patty.

"Of course." said Annie.

Patty and Sam nod. They join hands, orbing out in a swirl of white and blue lights. The nun smiles and looks down at Paige.

"Paige, I know of a family who needs a child. The poor woman was in a car accident and is unable to have children now. You'll be a blessing for her and her husband." said Annie.

Annie walks to her car, carrying Paige. She drives away from the church.

San Francisco. Manor. Patty and Sam orb in. Sam orbs out. Patty looks at the orbs, not knowing she won't seem him again, until just before her death.

"Did you do it?" asked Penny.

"Yes. We did it." said Patty.

"Don't tell Victor or the girls. It will destroy your marriage, and your family. They'll probably even kill Sam if they find out." said Penny.

Patty nods, and decides not to tell anyone.

"Do the Elders know?" asked Patty.

"No. Thank goodness. There was an eclipse today, so they saw nothing." said Penny.

"We can't speak of this every again. We can't endanger Paige or Sam." said Patty.

The two women agree to not say anything, not knowing that one day Paige and Sam would return to the family, and that the Elders would accept them both.

Smallville, Kansas. Farmhouse. Annie drives up with the baby.

"Martha, Jonathan. Listen. This baby was dropped off at the church. The parents couldn't take care of her. I have the papers. I know you talked about this. I wanted you to be the first for this little girl. She seems very special. The mother only had one request. That her name be Paige." said Annie.

"We'll adopt her." said Martha.

"I'll call the adoption agency." said Jonathan.

Annie picks up Paige, and locks her car. She follows the Kent couple into the house.

_Five years later…_

Langs' house. Paige is dropped of, and goes upstairs with Lana, where Nell(17) is left to baby sit.

Two hours later, on the road, Jonathan and Martha are driving back with grain to give to someone, when the meteor shower strikes. Nearby, Lionel and Lex are flung from their van. Lex looses his hair. Lionel walks over to him. The Kent Truck is knocked a few feet off the road. They find a six year old boy in a spaceship. They put Clark and the ship in the truck. The cover the ship with tarp. The Kents find Lionel and Lex. Lionel and Lex climb aboard, and Jonathan takes them to Smallville.

In Smallville, Lionel makes the arrangements for them to adopt Clark, but Jonathan is forced to tell the factory workers to let Lionel take over. Clark is now their son. Paige comes home, and is glad to have a brother. Paige and Clark race upstairs to their rooms.

San Francisco. Manor. Prue(11), Piper(10), and Phoebe(9) are sleeping up in their rooms. Patty and Penny are drinking coffee, and reading the paper.

"It's been five years. Hasn't it?" asked Penny.

"Sam left me, and they assigned me a new whitelighter." said Patty.

"Having Melinda Warren as a whitelighter is a big advantage." said Penny.

"I guess so. I just wonder what happened to Sam." said Patty.

Melinda orbs in.

"Patty, Penny. The Elders think there is demonic activity at the lake. They want you to check it out." said Melinda.

"Mom. Stay here and look after the girls. I'll be alright on my own." said Patty.

Patty and Melinda orb to the docks.

Docks. Melinda and Patty orb in. Patty sees the lake.

"This is where Prue and Piper go to camp." said Patty.

Melinda orbs out, by a call from the Elders. Patty walks to the edge of the dock.

"PATTY!" yelled Sam, from the shore.

Patty whirled around to see him. A water demon attacks. Patty tries freezing it, but it won't work. The demon drowns Patty, and then returns to the water. Sam runs up to her.

"NO. NO. Not you." said Sam.

Sam then runs away to call an ambulance.

Smallville. Paige is eating dinner, when she feels uneasy.

"Mom..." said Paige, before passing out.

The three Kents take her to the hospital.

Three hours later, in San Francisco, Victor, Prue, Penny, Piper, and Phoebe are there with the police. They place Patty in a body bag, and get ready for a burial.

Smallville. Paige wakes up, and wonders what happened to her. The doctors just said she fainted, and the Kents take her home.

_One week later..._

San Francisco. They have a funeral for Patty Halliwell. The family is all there, and says goodbye. A cloaked man is there as well, and says his goodbye. He leaves, and orbs out.

At the lake, Sam clips his wings for good, and goes into hiding, never wanting to be a whitelighter again.

_8 years later..._

Smallville. Clark(15, Paige(14). Clark's powers have already been shown. Paige, Martha, and Jonathan know of Clark's powers.

"It's cool. I just wish I had some of my own." said Paige.

Paige walks by the table and knocks a glass crystal off the table.

"Oh, no. The CRYSTAL!" yelled Paige, running forward.

The crystal vanishes from the air, and appears in Paige's outstretched hands. She drops it again in shock, but Clark grabs it in the nick of time. Clark places it back on the table.

"What just happened to me?" asked Paige.

"Looks like you have the power of telekinesis." said Clark.

"Well, I know I'm not an alien. So these must be from the meteor rocks." said Paige.

"Do you think they could be dangerous?" asked Clark.

"No. They feel safe. But I won't use them, unless I'm sure." said Paige.

"Fair enough. Now hurry, and get to school." said Jonathan.

"But how did I do it?" asked Paige.

"You called for it, and it came to you." said Clark.

"That makes sense. Better test some unbreakable objects. Practice makes perfect." said Paige.

The two then get into Paige's car , and drive to school.

Over the next few weeks, Paige masters two powers. Telekinesis and orbing. Soon it's the summer.

_Talon._

Clark, Paige, Chloe, Glen, and Pete are sitting down. Lana serves them drinks.

"I'm glad it's finally the summer." said Clark.

"Me too." said Paige.

"Whitney was called for the army, yesterday. He's already left." said Lana.

"He'll come back. Don't worry. In the meantime, enjoy the Talon." said Paige.

"It's good that Lex helped you build this. It proves that he isn't as bad as his father." said Clark.

The others all agree, except for Pete. He still hasn't forgiven the Luthors for stealing his father's business.

"I have got to get back to work . More customers are coming in." said Lana.

Lana walks back behind the booth, to get notepads. Then, walks around to ask what they want to have to drink/eat.

"So, what are we going to do for the summer?" asked Clark.

"I'm going to Metropolis, to do a summer intern at the Daily Planet." said Chloe.

"I'm staying here." said Pete.

"I am too. Glenn and I are going to have some fun this summer." said Paige.

"I guess I'm staying, as well." said Clark.

The next morning, Clark, Lana, Paige, Pete, and Clark say goodbye to Chloe. Chloe boards a plane for Metropolis. Paige and Lana head to the Talon to work. Clark and Pete head to the Talon to hang out.


	2. Premonition and the Awful Truth

Smallville. School. Paige bumps into Chloe, and gets a premonition, of a car hitting her.

Later that day. Torch. Paige and Chloe are researching. Paige touches Chloe's jacket, and gets another premonition, this time longer, of Chloe running from Clark, with tears on her face, and getting hit by the car . She tells Clark, and the 2 decide to watch out for Chloe.

That afternoon, Lana and Paige leave for the Talon, while Pete, Clark, and Chloe head for a story. Chloe knows that Clark doesn't love her, but loves Lana. She is thinking about this, crying softly, as she walks from the curb. Clark dashes, and grabs Chloe pulling her to the other curb, just as a car whizzes by fast.

"How did you get me to safety?" asked Chloe.

"I'm fast. I guess." said Clark.

"Majorly fast. That car must have been going 70 miles per hour." said Chloe.

Clark looks nervous.

"CLARK! PAIGE SAID YOU HAD TO DO CHORES TODAY. YOU BETTER NOT MAKE YOUR PARENTS MAD!" yelled Pete.

"Right. I almost forgot. See you later, Chloe." said Clark, who walked towards the Talon.

Chloe cried a few tears, and wiped them away, before anyone saw her.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" asked Pete.

"I'm fine. I have to go home." said Chloe, running.

"CHLOE! WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE STORY?" yelled Pete.

"WE'LL DO IT TOMMORROW. I HAVE TO GO." yelled Chloe, who then walked back inside the school to get her stuff.

Pete walked to the Talon.

Talon. Lana, Clark, and Paige are there as Pete arrives. He tells Clark, Lana, and Paige what happened after they left.

"She needs some time alone." said Paige.

"I hope she's okay." said Lana.

Clark goes to help Lana bring some stuff from the back. Pete and Paige sit there at a table.

"Chloe really loves Clark, but he loves Lana. I hope Chloe can move on, because Clark is just going to end up hurting her." said Paige.

"Maybe there is a chance for them." said Pete.

"I wish. But he loves Lana too much." said Paige.

"Well, at least we're all safe. No people infected with meteor rocks attacking people." said Pete.

"Maybe everyone who was affected is either dead, or locked up for their own safety." said Paige.

"I hope so." said Pete.

Metropolis. Luthor Corp. Lionel Luthor looks at his records.

"Clark Kent's file and that weird disk disappeared when Clark rescued his mom. They must know I'm getting close to their secret." said Lionel, pulling an identical folder from his drawer.

"A good businessman always keep copies." said Luthor, who beings looking at the folder.


	3. Discoveries, Death, Leaving

In the forest, in the outskirts of town, Chloe, Pete, and Paige are on an assignment. The three friends walk into the woods leaving the road and their cars behind.

"Chloe, do you really think it's safe to be out here?" asked Pete.

"Scared of the local legends?" asked Paige, teasingly.

"Of course not." said Pete, nervously.

"Well they can't be any worse than that meteor shower from a few years ago." said Chloe.

"But what if we meet one of its victims. There are a lot of people in the hospital who were affected by those things." said Pete.

"Right, well if there are any problems, we'll just run. Right Chloe?" asked Paige.

"Right." said Chloe.

"I still think Clark should have been here." said Pete.

"We can take care of ourselves, besides he's to "in love" with Lana to pay attention. He'd probably get us killed." said Chloe.

Sticks crunch behind them.

"What was that?" asked Pete.

"Your imagination." said Paige.

They continue walking, and a man jumps from the trees in front of them. Another man walks out from the trees behind them.

"Can we help you?" asked Chloe.

"Sure. Hold still." said man, grabbing Chloe.

The other man grabbed Paige.

"I suggest you don't move, and it'll be quick." said man who had jumped from the trees.

"What about this kid, Omar?" asked other man, pointing to Pete.

"Knock him out, Amar." said Omar.

Amar conks Pete out, and ties Paige to the tree.

"This is going to be fun." said Amar.

Paige flings some dirt into Omar's eyes, blinding him. Chloe stomps on his foot.

"RUN! CHLOE!" yelled Paige.

"I won't leave you." said Chloe.

"GO!" yelled Paige.

Chloe runs away, and looks back from a distance to see Paige teleport in blue lights from the ropes, and teleport next to Pete, which she heals, with blue lights coming from her hand. Pete wakes up.

"You're a whitelighter. So one of these 2 must be a witch." said Omar.

"Actually, you're sadly mistaken. I'm not a whitelighter, or a witch. I was just affected by meteor rocks from another planet." said Paige.

"We're warlocks. And you are half-witch, and half-whitelighter. We can feel it." said Amar.

Amar threw an energy ball.

"Energy Ball!" yelled Paige.

It appears in her hand, and she flings it back at him and he explodes. Omar blinked out. Paige and Pete get to their feet, and Paige notices Chloe.

"CHLOE! COME HERE, PLEASE!" yelled Paige.

Chloe walks up to them, a little shaken.

"He said you were half-witch, half-whitelighter. What is that?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know what a whitelighter is, but being half-witch would make sense for some of my powers." said Paige.

"What powers do you have?" asked Chloe.

"Telekinesis, premonitions, teleportation, and healing." said Paige.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Chloe.

"My family has known since the beginning, and Pete found out last month, by accident. I wasn't sure if you were going to be okay with it. But, I guess you are. Just promise me you won't tell anyone, and this won't go in any reports." said Paige.

"I promise. It'll be fun to have someone magical around." said Chloe.

"I better orb us to the car . It's getting dark." said Paige.

"What about the story?" asked Pete.

"It was a setup. They were planning to get us here, and then kill us." said Paige.

"Then we better leave while we can." said Chloe, picking up her handbag from the ground.

Paige picks up her handbag. Paige grabs Chloe's left hand with her right hand, and she grabs Pete's right hand with her left hand. Paige orbs out with Chloe and Pete.

Outside the woods, Paige orbs in, and the 3 get into the car , and drive into town. Chloe drops Pete off at his house.

"I better orb home. It'll be faster. You just get home safely." said Paige.

Chloe nods, and Paige orbs out. Chloe drives home.

Kent house. Paige orbs in. Clark, Martha, and Jonathan are sitting down to dinner. Paige walks in.

"You're late." said Martha.

"I was helping Chloe and Pete with a story. But it was an ambush. They knocked Pete out, and I threw some dirt in one of the guy's eyes, and Chloe escaped. I orbed out, and healed Pete. He awoke. They said I was half- witch, half-whitelighter, which explains my powers. Anyways, they called themselves warlocks, and I hit one of their attacks, back at 1 of them. The other blinked his eyes, and vanished into thin air. And Chloe was there the whole time. I told her the truth about me. She was okay with it, and promised to keep it a secret." said Paige.

"Well, I'm glad she'll keep your secret." said Martha.

"I'm not sure if she'd keep Clark's though. I'm half-witch, half- whitelighter, but I'm still an Earthling. But Clark, your secret could be overwhelming for her." said Paige.

"I agree. You shouldn't tell anyone else. You have Pete and Paige to talk to about your powers. If anyone else finds out, it's a big responsibility, and they might accidentally blurt it out." said Jonathan.

"I guess you're right." said Clark.

"So, are you and Lana a couple yet." said Paige. "No, not yet. But there's hope." said Clark.

The family smiles, and begins to eat dinner.

Underground. Omar blinks in, and walks up to a hooded man.

"You failed me." said the man.

"But my liege, Source, please. There was a whitelighter there, but she had witch powers as well." said Omar.

"Then she must be 1/2 whitelighter, and 1/2 witch. With her on the dark side, we could orb up to the heavens, and kill the Elders." said Source.

"May I have your permission to capture her." said Omar.

"This is your last chance. If she doesn't vanquish you, I'll do it myself." said Source.

Omar blinked out.

The next day, in Smallville. Chloe, Pete, and Paige are working in the Torch. Clark and Lana are in other classes. Omar blinks in. Paige raises her hand.

"Uh, uh, uh. Can't use your powers in public. Anyone passing by could see them. Sure Chloe, Pete, and your family don't mind, but what if the rest of the world knew.." said Omar.

"What do you want?" asked Paige, lowering her hands.

Omar blinks behind Paige.

"You." said Omar, blinking out with Paige.

"PAIGE!" yelled Pete and Chloe.

Underworld. Paige is shackled to the wall.

"You won't get away with this." said Paige.

"I already have." said Omar.

2 robed figures enter. 1 removes her hood. She is the Seer. She begins to recite a spell. Paige tries to use her powers, but fails. Grams appeared in a swirl of white lights.

"A Halliwell. Excellent." said Source.

Grams waved her arm and tossed the Source and Seer into the wall. She throws her hands into the air, which blows up the bonds.

"Get out of here child." said Grams.

Paige orbs out in blue lights.

"A whitelighter?" asked Grams.

"Penny Halliwell. You'll pay for this." said Source.

"I don't think so. Until next time." said Grams, vanishing in white lights.

Smallville. Farm. Paige orbs in. Paige touches her own hand, and gets a premonition of Grams falling down the stairs, and the 3 sisters crying at the hospital.

Underworld. Omar decides not to get killed, and blinks out to hide out for his own safety.

San Francisco. Grams returns.

"It's time to unbind their powers. The Source's minions will soon be attacking." said Grams, who unbinds their powers.

"Grams?" asked Piper.

"Coming." said Grams.

Grams trips, and falls down the stairs.

"GRAMS!" yelled Piper.

"No pulse." said Prue.

"I'll call the doctor." said Piper, rushing to the phone, and nearly tripping over Kit.

"9-1-1. Send an ambulance to 125 Victor St. My grandmother fell down the stairs." said Piper.

"They're on their way." said man.

Hospital. The 3 sisters wait. The doctor arrives telling them that she's dead. The 3 sisters cry.

A few days later, Grams is buried. A funeral is made. Prue and Piper enter the manor, to discover a note.

_Dear Prue and Piper,_

_I can't stand living her anymore. Grams is dead. Mom is dead, and Dad abandoned us. I'm moving to New York. I'll be in touch._

_Phoebe._

"I graduate this year. I'm moving to LA, to be a photographer." said Prue.

"I'm staying here. I'm still working at Quake." said Piper.

"Alright. We'll keep in touch." said Prue.

_4 months later..._

Prue has graduated college. At the airport, Piper hugs Prue goodbye, before she gets into a taxi for Los Angeles. Piper gets into her car, and drives home. Piper was now dating a guy named Jack Stone.

New York. Phoebe has settled in, and is going to school. Soon has met a guy named James Stone, and has fallen in love wit him.

Los Angeles. Prue moves into an apartment, and gets a job at the LA Times(made the name up).


	4. Suspects and a New Demon

AN: 2 months later from previous chapter. Paige has told Clark, Chloe, Pete, and her parents about what happened to her, and about another witch who had saved her. It is about 6 o'clock.

* * *

Smallville. Luthor mansion.. Lionel Luthor is standing on the balcony.

"I told you. Our business was finished." said Lionel.

A gunshot is fired. Lionel clutches his chest, and falls over the balcony.

Nearby, Jonathan Kent is arrested in his truck, with a gun and a bottle of wine in his car .

The next morning. Hospital. Clark arrives, and finds the Sheriff Ethan Johnson and Dominic Stuart. Dominic accuses Lex of shooting Lionel, since they had a fight yesterday. Dominic leaves. Lex arrives, and tells Clark and the Sheriff of Dominic, Lionel, and Lex's conversation, and that Dominic didn't want Lex to be Lionel's successor.

Jail. Paige, Martha and Clark tell Jonathan that they will get him out. But there is some confusion, since Jonathan barely remembers last night. Paige decides to do some investigating, and orbs out.

Talon. Clark arrives, and Lana tells him that she saw Jonathan arguing with Lionel, yesterday. And that she told the Sheriff Ethan. Clark heads to his house.

House. Sheriff Ethan and other officials are checking the house for evidence. They find a smashed watch which Lionel had given to her. She had hidden it, but Jonathan had found it.

Bar. Clark and Pete arrive, and find evidence, but the police had already searched. They left.

Road. A truck forces them off the road, and Clark gets Pete out of the car .

Hospital. Pete is in a bed, being checked on. Clark is watching outside from the window. Lex arrives, and tells him that he suspected someone would go after him.

Bar. Clark returns, and discovers the body of the bar owner. He leaves, and tells Sheriff Ethan.

Hospital. Paige touches Ethan's hand, and gets a premonition. She sees him entering the Luthor mansion, and shooting Lionel. She runs and calls the police.

A few minutes later, Clark arrives and talks with the sheriff. Lex, Martha, and Dominic arrive.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS!" yelled Paige.

"Paige, stop." said Clark.

Paige walks towards Ethan, followed by Lex, Martha, and Dominic. Police officers are on the other side of Ethan, blocking him in.

"Paige what are you doing?" asked Clark.

"Getting the truth. Paige suspected him, and now I have the proof." said Lex, holding up a folder.

"You see, my father blackmailed Sheriff Ethan, to blackmail the board members of Lex Corp, and force them to sell to my father. And then he shot Lionel, and framed Jonathan for it." said Lex.

Ethan grabs Paige, and puts a gun to her head.

"Stand back. I'm not going to jail for this." said Ethan.

"Put the gun down. If Lionel survives, the charges will be dropped to attempted murder. You'll only have life in prison. That's better than dying." said Martha.

"She's right. Put the gun down." said Lex.

Paige elbows Ethan, and stomps on his foot, grabs his gun, and runs behind Clark. The officers grab Ethan, and drag him to jail.

Jail. Ethan is locked in jail, and Jonathan is released. The 4 Kents go home.

House.

"Are you alright Paige?" asked Martha.

"I'm fine. I just hope he stays in jail, and doesn't hurt Lionel or any of us again." said Paige.

Jail. Omar blinks in, and walks up to Ethan.

"You want revenge on Lionel Luthor. I can make it happen." said Omar, holding up a box.

A beam fires and hits Ethan. Omar smiles, and blinks out with Ethan.

Hollow's resting place. Omar blinks in, and places Ethan on the ground. He places the box, the Hollow, back in the place. He looks to see a woman, and man starting to come around. He walks over to Ethan, and blinks out. The man and woman wake up.

"Sleeping gas." said demon.

"The Hollow is here. Someone took it out, and then put it back." said angel.

"Someone has used the Hollow." said demon.

"The Elders and the Source need to know of this. I doubt one of them did it, because they know of its dangers." said angel.

"We can't leave, but let's contact them." said demon, calling a warlock, while the angel calls a whitelighter.

The 2 called beings, blink/orb out to tell the Elders/Source.

Underground. Ethan walks up.

"You are a demon. You are the mighty Lamos." said Omar.

"I'm Sheriff Ethan Johnson." said Ethan.

"That is who you were before. But the darkness in your heart, the hatred for the Luthors has made you evil, and with a little magic, I turned you into a demon. I will teach you how to use your powers. You can take your revenge on Lionel Luthor." said Omar.

Ethan nods, and the 2 walk out to begin training.

The next morning, Saturday.

"Clark! Ethan escaped jail. Chloe just told me on the phone. He just vanished, no guards saw him, and there were guards there posted the whole night." said Paige.

"Then we all better be prepared. He might come after us." said Clark.

"Call the Luthors. He might go after them." said Jonathan.

Paige picks up the phone, and calls Lex.

Luthor mansion.

"I'm aware of Ethan's escape. My father is now awake, and safe. He won't be harmed by Ethan. I sent him to Metropolis, where he can be better taken care of, and watched by police. For all we know, someone else was working with Ethan." said Lex.

"Good idea. I'll talk to you later." said Paige's voice.

Talon. Clark, Pete, Paige, Chloe, and Lana are all talking.

"First Whitney died in the army, and now Ethan's out on a rampage. Anyone could be in danger of being killed." said Lana.

"No. Just Clark, my parents, me, Dominic, Lex, and Lionel." said Paige. "And with Lionel safe in Metropolis, we better watch our backs." said Clark.

"My sentiments exactly." said Lex's voice.

They look back to see Lex, Jonathan, and Martha arriving.

"We must stick together. Ethan's out there somewhere, and when he discovers he can't find Lionel, he will attack us to find out where he is." said Lex.

Underworld.

"Excellent. You are making progress. Soon you will have mastered your powers. Paige Kent is 1/2 witch, and 1/2 whitelighter. She may get in your way. Kill her if you have too. Soon you will have your revenge, and I will have mine." said Omar.


	5. Sheriff Ethan returns

_2 months later... _

Underworld. Lamos and Omar stand together.

"You now are strong. Lionel has left Smallville, but you can get his location from Lex, and get your revenge on the others." said Omar.

"I will. Thank your for helping me." said Lamos, shimmering out.

"Yes. Hopefully, you'll kill the witch before someone discovers you." said Omar.

Smallville. Supermarket parking lot. Lamos shimmers in.

"Ethan? But how?" asked Dominic.

"I'm back, and I'm out for revenge. Tell me where Lionel is, and I won't kill you." said Lamos.

"He's in Metropolis. Lex knows his location." said Dominic.

"Good." said Lamos, throwing an energy ball, turning Dominic to ashes.

Lamos shimmers out. Clark and Pete walk out and see Dominic's car and the ashes on the ground next to it.

Next morning. Talon. Clark, Chloe, Paige, and Pete are sitting at a table.

"I called Lex this morning. That was Dominic's car , but Dominic has disappeared." said Clark.

"You don't think Sheriff Ethan is back." said Paige.

"It seems like it. Clark, Paige. The 2 of you are in danger, but so are Mr. and Mrs. Kent." said Pete.

"You're right." said Paige.

"I'll call Lex, and tell him we think Ethan's back." said Clark.

"I'll call mom and dad." said Paige.

"I've got to go." said Chloe.

"I need to get something from out back." said Lana.

"I'll go and help you out." said Pete.

"Thanks, Pete." said Lana.

Lana, Chloe, and Pete exit the Talon.

Outside the Talon, Lamos shimmers in. He grabs Chloe, Lana, and Pete.

"CLARK!" yelled Pete.

Paige and Clark run out, as Lamos shimmers out with the 3 teens.

"NO!" yelled Clark.

"We have to get home." said Paige, grabbing Clark's hand, and orbing out.

Underworld. Chloe, Lana, and Pete are chained up.

"You're going to make excellent sacrifices." said Lamos, who points to the other wall.

"Along with them." said Lamos.

On the other wall is Jonathan and Martha Kent.

Kent home. Paige and Clark arrive, to discover the house a wreck.

"Ethan's been here. And he's taken mom and dad." said Clark.

"Then we have to find Lex." said Paige.

Paige grabs Clark's hand, and orbs to the Luthor mansion.

Luthor mansion. Paige and Clark orb in, and run inside. They look around, and see Lamos holding an unconscious Lex over his left shoulder, and an unconscious Helen over his right shoulder. He shimmers out with them.

"Not again." said Paige, falling to the ground.

"Paige, we have to go after them." said Clark.

"We can't. They could be anywhere. He might have even taken them out of the country, for all we know." said Paige, sobbing.

"Paige, we have to try. They're our friends and family. We have to find them." said Clark.

"I know, but how are we going to find them?" asked Paige. "

Maybe those sensing powers you have can help us find them." said Clark.

"I've haven't perfected them yet, we could be orbing into a volcano." said Paige.

"We have to risk it. For mom. For Dad. For Lana, Chloe, and the others." said Clark.

"Alright. Let's give this a shot." said Paige.

Paige closes her eyes, and begins to try and find them.

Underworld. Lex and Helena are chained up to the wall, next to Martha and Jonathan.

"You won't get away with this." said Lana.

"Paige will stop you." said Chloe, before putting her hands on her mouth.

"You mean that 1/2 witch 1/2 whitelighter. She's no match for me, and my new partner." said Lamos.

Omar walks out.

"YOU!" said Chloe and Pete.

"Wait a minute. Paige is a witch." said Lana.

"Yeah. He and his brother tried to kill the 3 of us in the woods, a few months ago." said Pete.

"She has sensing powers, maybe she can sense us." said Chloe.

Luthor mansion.

"I've got them. Let's go." said Paige.

Paige, holds Clark's hand, and orbs out.

Underworld. Clark and Paige orb in. Lamos throws an energy ball, but Paige throws it at the wall, which frees Pete, Lana, and Chloe. The 3 duck, as rocks fall all over the place. Omar throws an energy ball, which Paige deflects, which frees Jonathan, Martha, Lex, and Helena. Lana, Pete, Chloe, Jonathan, and Martha drag Lex and Helena to safety.

"Paige, Lana knows you're a witch, so you can use all of your powers." said Pete.

"I'll see if they are safe." said Clark, joining the others.

Lamos fires another fireball at the entire group.

"Energy Ball!" said Paige, who flings it at Omar, who blinks out.

It bounces off the wall, and hits Lamos, who screams, and turns to ashes. Paige walks over to the group, and orbs Jonathan, Martha, Lex, and Helena out.

Talon. Paige orbs them in, and lays Lex and Helena on seats. Paige orbs out.

Underworld. Paige orbs in. Pete and Clark hold her left arm. Chloe and Lana hold her right arm. Paige orbs the 5 of them out. Omar blinks back in.

"Curse that witch! I'll make her pay. Uh, oh. The Source has finally detected me. Time to get out of here." said Omar, gathering his stuff in a box, and blinking out.

Talon. Paige, Lana, Chloe, Pete, and Clark orb in, and walk out from the back. Lex and Helena are gone.

"They left. We convinced them that it was a bad dream." said Martha.

"Lana, will you keep my secret? Everyone else has." said Paige.

"Of course, I will. It's kind of cool to have a friend with powers. But at least you're human." said Lana.

Everyone heads home.

Kent house.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I guess a witch is a lot better for people to now than being an alien." said Paige.

"It's alright. I guess I have to be careful when I decide to share my secret with anyone else. That is if I ever do." said Clark.

"Even though Ethan's gone, Omar is still out there. He's gotten away, twice. And he may try to attack me again." said Paige.

Underworld. Omar blinks in, and bumps into Belthazor.

"Let me go. Alright. I'm trying to defeat this 1/2 witch, 1/2 whitelighter. She's kind of hard to beat." said Omar.

"Interesting. So she's 1/2 whitelighter. That means someone broke the rules, and slept with a witch. I wonder who it was." said Belthazor.

"Can I go now?" asked Omar.

"Oh, sure. Just try not to fail. Go after some other witches right now, and when you're stronger, fight her again." said Belthazor.

"Good advice. I think I'll take it." said Omar, blinking out.

"I can't believe what idiots warlocks are now. There used to be such better fighters. Now they are either killed easily, or wimp out." said Belthazor, shimmering out.


	6. Whitney's Return

AN: exodus/calling my version- Clark destroyed the ship, Martha didn't lose her baby, Lex and Helena had their honeymoon on an island, and then returned to Smallville. Clark never left Smallville, and his birth father stopped communicating with him, after the ship was destroyed. Lex and Lionel built a college in Smallville, in an abandoned field. It's called Smallville University. There are no dorm rooms, so the students have to live at home still.

* * *

Warzone. Whitney crawls on the ground. Paige orbs in.

"Whitney? Thank goodness, I found you." said Paige.

"Paige?" asked Whitney.

"I'm taking you home. I have powers. Promise me you won't tell anyone what happened." said Paige.

"I promise." said Whitney.

"I'm orbing you to the nearest American camp. You'll be brought back home because of your injuries, but you'll be able to see Lana again. Everyone at home thinks you are dead." said Paige.

"Thank you." said Whitney.

Whitney and Paige orb out.

American camp. Paige orbs outside of it, and leaves Whitney, and tells him to walk using a stick.

"Stick!" said Paige.

A stick, shaped like a crutch, appears in Paige's hand. She gives it to Whitney, who walks slowly to the camp. Paige orbs out. The camp finds Whitney.

Smallville. Lana, Whitney's mom, and Paige all get letters from Whitney, saying he's alive.

Kent farm.

"Paige, who's the letter from?" asked Jonathan.

"I can't tell you. I saved someone's life, but Clark will hate me for it." said Paige.

"What are you talking about?" asked Martha.

"I found Whitney, barely alive in the middle of nowhere. I got him to the camp, where they took care of him. He's going to survive, but it'll probably split up Clark and Lana." said Paige.

"It's okay." said Clark's voice.

Paige looks back to see Clark.

"You did the right thing." said Clark.

"I'm sorry. I know you loved her Clark, but I couldn't let someone die out there, if there was a chance he was still alive, and that I could save him. I had to do it, at least for his mother. After all, Whitney's dad just passed away last year. Whitney is all she has left." said Paige.

"I guess you're right." said Clark.

Paige leaves, and orbs out before she feels any guiltier.

Talon. Paige orbs in, and walks in. She sees Lana.

"Whitney's alive?" asked Chloe.

Paige sees the letter from Whitney still in her hand, and tries to hide it, but Chloe sees it.

"You got a letter from Whitney." said Chloe.

"I have to tell you something. I saved Whitney, yesterday. I found him in the middle of the wilderness. Using hair from his comb, I was able to do a locator spell to find him." said Paige.

"And you rescued him, and brought him to an American camp." said Chloe.

"Yeah. I hope you don't hate me, Lana." said Paige.

"No. You saved Whitney's life. Thank you." said Lana.

"I know you guys broke up, but is there a chance you're going to get back together with Whitney or stay with Clark." said Paige.

"I think I'm going to get back together with Whitney. Sorry, Paige. Whitney and I have no secrets." said Lana.

A few months later, Whitney arrives, fully recovered. Clark and Lana break up. Lana and Whitney begin dating again. Whitney catches up on the school he missed. Whitney, Lana, Chloe, Clark, and Pete graduate high school. Chloe and Clark begin dating.

3 years later, Friday afternoon...

Clark, Lana, Pete, and Chloe are 20, and are juniors at Smallvile University. Paige is 19, and is a sophomore in Smallville University. It was built in town. A plumber named Leo Wyatt works there. He walks up to Paige, and the end of the day.

"Paige Kent? May I speak with you for a moment?" asked Leo.

"Sure." said Paige.

Paige walks away with Leo.

"I'm Leo Wyatt, you're whitelighter. I know you are half-witch and half- whitelighter, and who your brother is." said Leo.

"How? And you're my what?" asked Paige.

"Your whitelighter, your guardian angel, with the power to heal and orb." said Leo.

"Prove it." said Paige.

Leo orbed out, and back in.

"Then it is true." said Paige.

"Have you told anyone about your secret?" asked Leo.

"My brother, Clark, my adoptive parents, and my 5 friends, Pete, Chloe, Lana, Whitney, and Glen. Chloe and Lana don't know about Clark's secret, but my adoptive parents, and Pete do. Lex Luthor doesn't know my secret, or Clark's." said Paige.

"Alright. Be careful, and call my name if you need help. I'll be there in a flash." said Leo.

"There was a warlock, who called himself Omar, who attacked me a few years ago, with another warlock, and then our former sheriff, who he turned into a demon. I vanquished the demon and warlock, but Omar escaped. Could you find out what kind of powers he has, in case he shows up again." said Paige.

"I will." said Leo, orbing out.

Paige walks up to Chloe, Pete, Lana, Whitney, and Clark.

"Let's go home." said Paige.

The 5 friends leave the campus. Lana and Whitney get into a car. Chloe and Pete get into a car. Clark and Paige get into a car. The 3 cars drive away.

Kent farm. Paige and Clark arrive. Clark goes inside. Leo orbs in, and Paige introduces him to the family.

"Paige, Omar has gotten stronger in the past 3 years." said Leo.

"So have I." said Paige.

"Yeah, but he's is one of thefewdemonsthe Source trusts. The others are Shax, the Seer, the Oracle, and Belthazor." said Leo.

"Then if they are taken out, then he'll have a disadvantage." said Paige.

"The others are well hidden, and have never left survivors. You're the only one who has met one of them. Omar has only joined him, in the past 3 years." said Leo.

"Then I have to focus on Omar. The others will surface eventually." said Paige.

"Be careful. Since Clark's powers aren't known in the Underworld, then you might be able to kill Omar." said Leo.

"Alright. You better go. You have a job, remember?" asked Paige.

Leo nods, and orbs out. Paige walks into the house, and tells Clark and her parents about what Leo told her.

"He's right. You do need to be careful." said Clark.

"You can work with me. The 2 of us should be able to kill him, before he kills us." said Paige.

"Wait a minute. You can't kill him." said Jonathan.

"Dad. He's not a human being. He's pure evil.. Like a witch's twin, but only evil." said Paige.

"Alright then. Be careful." said Jonathan.

Clark and Paige leave to get prepared.

Talon. Whitney, Chloe, and Pete are helping Lana close up for the night. Omar blinks in.

"It's Omar!" said Chloe.

"Paige killed his twin brother over 4 years ago." said Pete.

"Then we better get out of here, and to Paige fast." said Whitney.

"I don't think so." said Omar.

Omar fires electricity knocking the 4 teens unconscious. He drags the 4 teens out of the main room.

_30 minutes later..._

Paige and Clark run in.

"Lana? Whitney?" asked Paige.

"Chloe? Pete?" asked Clark.

"Where are they?" asked Paige.

Paige walks over to a wall. A hand pulls Clark through the floor, and Paige looks back to see an empty room.

"Clark?" asked Paige.

Below the Talon, Clark sees Whitney, Chloe, Lana, and Pete chained up. Clark is chained up. Omar laughs.

"I know your secret." said Omar, pointing to an open chest filled with green meteor rocks.

"They won't kill you, or make you sick, just make your normal." said Omar.

"You won't get away with this. Paige will stop you." said Clark.

Omar smirks.

"I'm hoping she will, so I can kill her. And then all of you, one by one." said Omar.

Omar leaves the room.

Above the Talon, Paige begins searching.

"Clark? Lana? Chloe? Whitney? Pete?" asked Paige.

Paige's eyes open wide, and she picks up the phone, calling the Kent farm.

Kent house/Talon.

"Mom, Dad. Are you okay?" asked Paige.

"We're fine. What's wrong?" asked Martha.

"Chloe, Whitney, Lana, Chloe, and Pete weren't here when they said they'd be, and then Clark just disappeared from the room." said Paige.

"It must be Omar. He said he'd return." said Martha.

"MARTHA! RUN!" yelled Jonathan's voice.

Martha looks out to see Omar, and a bunch of demons holding Jonathan.

"Paige, he's here. He's got Jonathan." said Martha.

"I'm on my way." said Paige, orbing out.

Kent farm. Paige orbs in, and finds Martha in a closet.

"Where's dad?" asked Paige.

"They must have taken him." said Martha.

Paige grabs Martha, and orbs out.

Outside the house, Paige orbs out, touches the truck, and orbs out with it and Martha.

Luthor mansion. Paige, Martha, and the truck appear in front of the Luthor mansion.

"Mom, get inside. Lex can protect you. I've got to find Clark, dad, and the others." said Paige.

"Alright. Be careful." said Martha.

Paige nods, and orbs out. Martha runs inside, and tells Lex that a maniac has kidnapped Jonathan, Chloe, Clark, Pete, Lana, and Whitney. And that Paige went to get the police, while she drove here.

"I'll protect you, Mrs. Kent." said Lex, activating security.

"You don't understand. He has powers like those others who have attacked Smallville, the past few years. He's trying to kill us all." said Martha.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. All of us." said Lex.

Lionel walks out of a back room.

"Martha what are you doing here?" asked Lionel.

"I could ask you the same question." said Lex.

"No. I mean, Martha's pregnant with Jonathan's baby. Shouldn't you be lying down?" asked Lionel.

"He's right. I have a sofa in the other room." said Lex.

"I'm fine." said Martha, who starts to feel dizzy.

Lex and Lionel stop her from falling.

"Maybe I will lay down." said Martha, walking over to a sofa, and laying down.

Talon. Paige orbs in, and hears a door slam. Paige runs towards the noise, and sees the basement door. She opens it, and run downstairs. She sees everyone chained up, and knows it could be a trap.

"Maybe I can orb the chains off." thought Paige.

"Chains!" said Paige.

The chains appear off the walls, freeing the group. Jonathan, Chloe, Lana, Pete, Whitney, and Paige run up to Paige.

"Meteor rock!" whispers Paige.

It appears in her hand, and she throws it on the ground, smashing it to bits.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." said Paige.

Omar blinks it, with a bunch of demons and warlocks.

"Not so fast. Where's the fire?" asked Omar.

"Oh, wait. Here it is." said a demon, summoning a fireball.

Lana and Whitney grab Paige's right arm. Chloe and Clark grab Paige's left arm. Pete grabs Paige's left hand. Jonathan grabs Paige's right hand. Paige smiles.

"Not today." said Paige, orbing out with the group.

The demons and warlocks, including Omar, blink out.

Kent farm. Paige orbs in, and lets the group stay.

"I left mom at the mansion with Lex. Call her to let her know you are all safe." said Paige.

"I will." said Jonathan.

Paige and Clark grab hands, and orb out.

Talon. Paige and Clark orb back in, as the confused demons and warlocks blink/shimmer in.

"Where have you been witch?" asked a demon.

"Athame!" said Paige, as a dagger appears in her hand.

She flings it into a demon. The demon explodes. Clark uses his heat vision to burn up 2 demons. 2 warlocks stand around Paige, and hurl their energyballs. Paige orbs out, and the 2 energyballs hit the other warlocks. The 2 warlocks are destroyed, leaving Omar.

"You'll pay for this witch. I'll be back, someday. With stronger forces." said Omar, blinking out.

The athame orbs into air, and falls to the ground.

"Drat. I missed him." said Paige.

"At least the others are safe." said Clark.

Talon. Next morning, Saturday. Clark, Paige, Chloe, Pete, Lana, and Whitney are there.

"I guess things are getting back to normal. As normal as Smallville can get." said Chloe.

"Yeah. I just hope the meteor rocks are all gone, and no one else will get hurt." said Lana.

"But what about those warlocks and demons coming after me? I can't have you guys getting hurt." said Paige.

"We'll handle them together." said Clark.

"Right." said Pete.

Whitney, Lana, and Chloe also nod.

"Well, then. We're alive, and it's the weekend. Let's party." said Paige.

"Right." said Lana.


	7. Abductions and A Rescue

AN: Martha didn't quit her Luthor Corp job , and is still working there. Don't know how long Martha and Jonathan were married, so I'm making up a number. Lionel has become obsessed with getting Martha to like him, and leave Jonathan, and through the past few years, he has gone partly insane, and is able to cover, but the more he wants her, the more he loses his sanity. Glen has lived in Smallville and has been friends with Paige all his life. Glen went to war with Whitney, and came back with him. Glen is also in college with Paige and the others.

College. Whitney, Lana, Pete, Chloe, Glen, Paige, and Clark and a bunch of other students leave 1st period, and disperse into their 2nd period classes. Glen, Paige, Lana and Whitney go into English. Pete, Clark, and Chloe go into Physics.

English class. Glen, Whitney, Paige, Lana, and the other students enter, and the teacher enters. They all begin writing notes on the class.

"I wish I could find my real family. Leo's been a great friend, but he's hiding something from me. Every time I ask about my birth family, he changes the subject." thought Paige.

The bell rings, snapping her out of her thoughts. The group leaves to eat. In the cafeteria, Whitney, Lana, Glen, Paige, Pete, Chloe, and Clark all get their lunch from the cafeteria line, and sit down to eat.

"Paige, what's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" asked Pete.

"Oh, sorry." said Paige.

Paige eats her food, but staring off into space.

"Paige?" asked Lana.

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about my birth family. I think Leo might now about them, but he keeps changing the subject." said Paige.

"Well, maybe he might accidentally slip, and give you a hint." said Chloe.

"But that may take years. I want to know now." said Paige, frustrated.

"Well, finding your birth family isn't the best thing. Trust me." said Chloe.

"I know you are mad at your mother for leaving you, and I kind of am, too. But I'd at least like to know who they are. You at least know her name, even though you don't know where she is." said Paige.

"I guess you're right. But don't open up right away, or you could get hurt. said Chloe.

"Yeah. My mom and stepfather died in the meteor shower, and Nell moved away. But my dad and stepmother are still alive, and living in Smallvile, so I still have part of my family." said Lana.

"I wish I could meet some of them. But I'm not sure if they are all still alive." said Paige.

"What do you mean?" asked Glen.

"When I was little, about 5 or 6, I felt pain, like someone close to me had died, but I didn't know who. Clark, who had just been adopted, was okay, and so were mom, and dad. They just told me I was sick, and sent me to bed. The feeling is still there." said Paige.

Metropolis. Lionel Luthor opens a drawer, and pulls out 2 files. One is marked Clark Kent, and the other is marked Paige Kent. files.

"Clark Kent. You are one mysterious young boy. And is your sister is an amazing young girl. I wonder how you two keep appearing at the crime scene in time to save everyone." said Lionel.

Martha walks in, and Lionel places the folders in his desk.

"Martha, what can I do for you?" asked Lionel.

"I need to have the day off. It's my anniversary. I want to do something special for this one." said Martha.

"You've been together how long?" asked Lionel.

"30 years." said Martha.

"Then this is important. You can use the Luthor Corp helicopter to return to Smallville. I'll see you tomorrow, Martha." said Lionel.

Martha leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Lionel looks out the window to see Martha in the Luthor Corp helicopter heading for Smallville. Lionel takes the 2 files from his drawer, and locks them in his safe.

"I'll see you, Martha. Sooner than you think." said Lionel.

Lionel pockets his keys, and turns on his cell phone.

"Now, here is what I want you to do." said Lionel.

Smallville. Kent farm. A limousine pulls up, and 3 men walk out, and knock Jonathan unconscious. Then drag him into the limo, and drive away.

1 hour later...

Jonathan is flung into a ditch, and the limo drives away.

Island. Martha wakes up, and discovers where she is, and that the copter is gone. She then sees Lionel walking up to her.

"Where am I?" asked Martha.

"Martha, I brought you here, so we could get married." said Lionel.

"What?" asked Martha.

"I just received word that your husband was found in a ditch in the woods, a few miles from your farm. He was found dead." said Lionel.

"No. Jonathan." said Martha, crying.

Lionel comforts her, and smiles evilly.

Smallville. Talon. Lana and Paige arrive to work. Lex greets them.

"I have to get to Metropolis. My father, and your mother never arrived at a meeting, scheduled at 12:00. The board members had to postpone the meeting until tomorrow. If he doesn't reappear soon, Lucas and I will become the owners of Luthor Corp." said Lex.

"I better call Clark." said Paige.

Paige heads to the phone.

Smallville College. Newspaper. Chloe is editor, as well as writer. Clark and Pete are also writers. Clark answers the phone.

"Hello?" asked Clark's voice.

"Clark, mom, and Lionel Luthor disappeared in Metropolis, and dad isn't answering at home." said Paige.

"I'll get home, and find him." said Clark, hanging up.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Mom and Lionel Luthor disappeared in Metropolis, and dad isn't answering at home. Paige had to call me, because she's busy at the Talon. I'm going to have to go to the farm." said Clark.

"Well, hurry up." said Pete.

Clark nods, and leaves the college.

Outside the college, Clark uses his super speed to run away.

Kent farm. Clark arrives, and can't find Jonathan.

"Dad?" asked Clark, running at normal speed, and calling his name.

Woods. Ditch. Jonathan wakes up, and discovers his leg is broken. Jonathan finds a log reaching from the bottom of the ditch to the top. Jonathan begins to climb up the log, and makes it to the top in about a half hour. Jonathan tries to drag his foot.

"SOMEONE HELP..." yelled Jonathan.

Jonathan trips on a root, falling to the ground.

"...me..." said Jonathan, losing consciousness.

Hospital. Jonathan's room. Jonathan wakes up to see Clark over him.

"Clark?" asked Jonathan.

"I found you just in time. The doctors say your leg is broken. You're going to have to rest here for a few weeks." said Clark.

"What? What about the farm? Martha's job at Luthor Corp, Paige's work at the Talon, not to mention that you and Paige go to college, no one would be able to work on the farm." said Jonathan.

"Don't worry. I'll quit school, and..." said Clark.

"And you won't finish that sentence. Your education is the most important thing. I had to get that money from Martha's father for yours and Paige's tuition. And it wasn't easy." said Jonathan.

"Alright. I won't quit school, but I don't know who is going to look after the farm." said Clark.

"Where's Paige?" asked Jonathan.

"I just called her. She's on her way from the Talon." said Clark.

"Lionel's men threw me in the ditch. I think he's taken your mother somewhere." said Jonathan.

Clark's eyes widen, as he runs using his super speed.

Outside the Talon, Paige walks outside of the Talon, and is knocked unconscious by a masked man, who drags her into a Luthor limousine.

On the island, Martha is alone.

"Lionel has taken too long to find firewood. Where is he?" asked Martha.

She looks to see a helicopter leaving the island.

"NO! Don't leave me here alone!" said Martha.

Her woods fell on deaf ears, as Lionel was piloted back to Metropolis.

"Don't worry, Martha. I'll be back, when your husband is dead." said Lionel, from the copter.

Luthor Corp. Paige wakes up, restrained.

"Where am I?" asked Paige, trying to orb, but couldn't.

A doctor enters.

"You must have suffered side effects from the meteor. Well, I'll fix that." said doctor, who began to perform tests on her.

Hospital. Lionel arrives and enters the room, not seeing Lex follow him.

Jonathan's room. Lionel sees the sleeping Jonathan.

"You'll never have Martha again. Not as I'm alive." whispered Lionel, who pulled out some wires.

The flat line started to start. Lex burst in.

"Dad? What are you doing?" asked Lex.

Helen enters, and sees what Lionel did. She runs out, and is back with a security guard, who arrests Lionel. Helen places the wires back in, and awakens Jonathan.

"Are you alright?" asked Helen.

"Yes. What happened?" asked Jonathan.

"My father tried to kill you." said Lex.

"Why?" asked Jonathan.

"I have no idea." said Lex.

Talon. Chloe, Pete, and Whitney are sitting down. Lana is serving people. Clark arrives, and tells the 4 what has happened. The phone rings, and Lana picks it up.

"Clark, Lionel just tried to kill your father. The police have him in custody." said Lana.

"I hope he's alright. Where's Paige?" asked Clark.

"She left to go to the hospital, over an hour ago." said Lana.

"Something is wrong." said Clark.

The group pulls out their cell phones, and begins to try calling Paige.

Outside Talon. Paige's cell phone, hovering over the sewer line, rings. A man walking by, knocks it into the sewer, where its connections are destroyed.

Talon. The signals get messed up.

"My dad's hurt, and my mom's still missing. And now Paige is gone." said Clark.

Leo orbs into a closet, and runs out.

"Guys, I can sense Paige. She's in Luthor Corp laboratory." said Leo.

"Let's go." said Clark.

Leo grabs everyone's hands, and orbs out.

Luthor Corp. Energy balls hit all of the doctors, turning them to ashes. Paige looks up, and sees a familiar face.

"YOU!" said Paige, a little fearful.

The warlock laughs, and conjures up an energy ball.

"Say goodbye witch!" said warlock, hurling the energy ball.


	8. Rescues & Charmed Ones Unite

Lab. A flash of blue orbs forms into the friends, and Leo blocks the energy ball, himself, who is blown up into a millions of blue lights, but reforms himself.

"You won't be so lucky next time, witch." said warlock.

Clark and Chloe free Paige. The warlock hurls the energy ball.

"Not this time, Omar. Energy ball!" said Paige.

The energy ball dematerializes from the air, and rematerializes in Paige's hand. She throws it at Omar, who begins screaming, and is turned to ashes. Paige collapses, and Leo catches her. The group of friends destroys the equipment there, leaving no trace of the warlock remains, or of anything the doctors got on Paige. The group then orbs out.

Hospital. Paige is placed in a cot next to Jonathan's. Helen walks up.

"Please tell me I'll just be staying here overnight. I hate being in hospitals for too long." said Paige.

Helen laughs.

"Don't worry. It's just overnight observation." said Helen.

Helen leaves, and Clark enters.

"Where are the others?" asked Paige.

"Leo orbed them all home. Mom's still missing." said Clark.

"I have a feeling, Lionel has done something." said Paige.

Leo runs in.

"You guys, Lionel escaped prison. He's fleeing Smallville in his private helicopter." said Leo.

Clark opens the window to see the Luthor Corp helicopter fly away. Without thinking, Clark jumps out, and is flying right beside it. Paige and Jonathan stare out of the window in shock.

On the island, Martha is pacing. She sees the Luthor Corp jet land, and then is surprised to see Clark land, a few feet away from her.

"How?" asked Martha.

"It's one of my new powers. No one knows I have it yet, except you, dad, and Paige. I kind of had to fly out of the hospital window to stop Lionel." said Clark.

"You mean Jonathan's alive?" asked Martha, relieved.

"Don't tell me he said dad was dead?" asked Clark.

"He did." said Martha.

Clark starts to feel weak, as footsteps approach.

"Mom, the green meteor rocks must be nearby." said Clark.

"That is correct." said Lionel, holding a gun in his hand.

Lionel fires a bullet, made of green meteor rock, which strikes Clark in the chest, who falls to the ground.

"CLARK!" yelled Martha.

"If I can't kill your husband, then I'll at least take your son." said Lionel.

Lionel runs towards Martha as a gun shot is fired from a different direction, and Lionel falls to the ground. Martha looks up to see Lex run out from the forest, with men. They lift Clark and Lionel into the choppers. Martha and Lex are the last ones aboard.

1 hour later...

Hospital. Clark is placed in the same room, as Jonathan and Paige. Lionel is lying next to Clark. The doctors had removed the bullets from Clark and Lionel. Clark survived, but Lionel didn't. The police didn't charge Lex, because he saved Martha from being shot by Lionel.

_3 months later..._

Kent farm. Clark, Jonathan, and Paige are brought home by Martha. Pete, Mr. and Mrs. Ross, Chloe, Mr. Sullivan, Whitney, Whitney's mom, Lana, Mr. Henry and Mrs. Jennifer Small, Lex and Helen Luthor, are there.

"Surprise! Happy Homecoming!" yelled the group.

Everyone welcomes the 3 Kents back to the farm, and out of the hospital, completely cured of the injuries. Everyone helps themselves to 2 slices of pizza, 2 slices of chocolate cake, and a serving of chocolate ice cream. Everyone also gives them homecoming presents.

"Thanks you guys. This has been a great party." said Clark.

"Yeah and when is there a party, without dancing." said Paige.

Everyone pairs off. Mr. and Mrs. Ross. Jonathan and Martha. Pete and Chloe. Whitney and Lana. Whitney's mom and Mr. Sullivan. Henry and Jennifer. Lex and Helen. Clark and Paige are last.

"I need a date. I can't keep dancing with my brother." said Paige.

"Well, I can't keep dancing with my sister, either." said Clark.

Everyone laughs, as they all celebrate their happiness. Jonathan, Clark, and Paige were healed. Omar was dead, and Lionel's motives were discovered. Chloe had discovered files on Clark and Paige, and had discovered Clark's secret in the process. She burned the files, and all others concerning them.

"Chloe are you okay?" asked Pete.

Chloe fakes a smile.

"I'm fine." said Chloe.

"Maybe it's time I tell Clark that I know his secret. So far, by my guesses, only Lana and Whitney don't know. The fact that he didn't tell Lana or me, when he was with us, angers me a bit, but I guess being an alien from another planet, makes him afraid anyone might slip and spoil his secret. But I'm not like most people." thought Chloe.

Everyone dances, until they are tired. Pete goes home with his parents. Lex, Helen, Whitney, his mother, and the Smalls go home. Jonathan and Martha go to bed, and Paige walks upstairs, and hides as she sees Chloe and Clark talk in the loft.

"Clark, I know your secret. I saw that the police had files on you and Paige. So I snuck them out of the police station, and burned them, without them knowing." said Chloe.

"You destroyed evidence?" asked Clark.

"Yes. If I hadn't, it would have destroyed you, Paige, and your parents." said Chloe.

"I guess you're right." said Clark.

The car horn beeps, and they see Lana and Mr. Sullivan driving to the loft.

"I guess I better go Clark. Out of our circle of friends, only Lana and Whitney don't know." said Chloe, leaving.

Clark realizes she knows more than she is saying.

Road.

"Of course I wasn't going to reveal to Clark everything I knew about him. Especially that there was a spaceship in his basement, before it was destroyed. It was in Lionel's notes, and that is the only place it could have been hidden. And since I didn't find it, after Lex and Helen's wedding, I'm assuming Clark destroyed it, probably for his own protection." thought Chloe.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Lana.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking. This is the second time I've seen Clark really hurt. And it still scares me." said Chloe.

"I know. It scares me too, but... (whispers): With Paige and Leo's healing powers he will probably not get hurt like this very often." said Lana.

"I hope so. I don't want to lose Clark. We may not be in love anymore, but he's still one of my best friends." said Chloe.

"And he's my too. Don't worry. Clark's going to be just fine." said Lana.

"I wish I really believed that. I hope Chloe doesn't see through my fake optimism." thought Lana.

_3 years later..._

Clark, Lana, Whitney, Chloe, and Pete are in the audience, for they had graduated the year before. They smiled as Paige took her award in social services. Leo, Jonathan, Martha, Lex, and Helen were also there. Paige walks up to them.

"So, what's your future plans?" asked principal.

"I'm not sure. Just something in social services." said Paige.

Suddenly, she feels weird, and flings her hands to stop her. Everyone in the audience, and the podium next to her, are frozen, except Clark, who sees Paige pass out from the new power. 5 minutes later, everyone has unfrozen, and is confused to see Clark on the stage, trying to revive Paige.

New York. A brunette is walking down the street. A guy walks up to her.

"Hey, you. Would you mind coming back to my place." said guy.

"I think I'll pass." said brunette.

"That wasn't a request." said guy.

The brunette flings him on his back, with some karate moves. She then walked into her hotel.

Hotel room. The brunette enters, and sees her boyfriend, James on the bed.

"Phoebe? Are you alright?" asked James.

Phoebe nods, and goes into the bathroom, not noticing James, who had an energy ball in his hand, and quickly extinguished it.

"What am I doing? I've got a good thing going here. She may be a Charmed one, but if she doesn't return to San Francisco, then I won't have to kill her." thought James.

Bathroom. Phoebe is taking off her makeup, so she can go to bed.

"Piper, Prue. I miss you so much, but I'm not ready to come home. Grams' death really made me feel bad, and I didn't want to feel that way. I guess it's just hard to accept that Grams is finally gone. I never really knew mom, or dad, but at least dad is alive somewhere, but I doubt Prue would ever forgive him. But Piper probably would. Piper. Prue. I'm going back." thought Phoebe.

Phoebe began packing, which startled James.

"You're leaving." said James.

"Yes. I'm going back to San Francisco." said Phoebe.

James nods.

"Let me help you pack." said James.

"I'll kill her, and her sisters all at once, before they have a chance to join hands, and become the Charmed Ones." thought James.

Bedroom. Phoebe leaves the bathroom, and lays down on the bed, not knowing her boyfriend, would be one of her future enemies.

Los Angeles. A long, black-haired woman walks out of the LA Times. She walks to her car and drives away.

325 Jacques Rd. The woman drives up to the house, and walks inside. She looks down to see a photo of 3 women. Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, and Penny "Grams" Halliwell. The woman looks in the mirror, revealing Prue Halliwell.

"I know why Phoebe left. She couldn't handle the pain, and I know Piper dealt with it. Maybe it's time I headed home. She's going to need me eventually. Working at Quake isn't going to keep that old manor together. Wait. There was a place called Bucklands. I could work there." thought Prue.

Prue called her office, and asked to be transferred to Bucklands in San Francisco. Her boss accepted, and Prue began to pack.

San Francisco. A long-haired brunette Piper leaves Quake, gets into her car, and drives away.

"Someday, I'll own my own club, and I'll show all of these people what I can do." thought Piper.

Manor. Piper exits her car, and goes inside.

"I couldn't leave this place. It has too many memories of Grams, Mom, Prue, and Phoebe. If only Prue and Phoebe would come back." thought Piper.

Piper then walks into the kitchen, and makes lunch for herself. Jack enters the house. Jack and Piper kiss. The phone rings.

"Phoebe?" asked Piper.

"It's me, Piper. I'm coming home, and I have a new boyfriend." said Phoebe's voice.

"That's great. I've really missed you." said Piper.

"Can I move back into the manor?" asked Phoebe's voice.

"Sure." said Piper.

Phoebe tells Piper her cell phone number, and Piper rights it down, and hangs up. The phone rings again, and Piper picks it up.

"Hello?" asked Piper.

"Piper. It's me. I'm coming home." said Prue's voice.

"Really? That's great. So is Phoebe." said Piper.

"Then, we'll be together again." said Prue's voice.

"Can I have your cell phone number?" asked Piper.

"Sure." said Prue's voice.

Prue gives Piper her cell phone number.

"By the way, Phoebe and I both have boyfriends." said Piper.

"Well, then you better not let them go." said Prue, laughing.

"Oh, you. See you in a week." said Piper, hanging up.

Piper calls Phoebe, who picks up.

"Phoebe, Prue's on her way back as well. And I have a boyfriend, named Jack." said Piper.

"My boyfriend is named James." said Phoebe's voice.

"Hopefully, you'll both come on the same day." said Piper.

"I hope so. See you in a week." said Phoebe's voice. " said Piper.

Smallville. Kent farm. Paige walks up on the sofa. Chloe, Clark, Pete, Jonathan, Whitney, and Lana are there.

"Are you alright?" asked Martha, entering the room.

"I'm fine." said Paige.

"Looks like you have a new power. The power of freezing." said Martha.

Leo orbs in.

"Paige, the Elders told me that I'm going to have 3 new charges in San Francisco. 3 sisters. 2 are moving back." said Leo.

"Then, good luck. Can I still call you if I need help?" asked Paige.

"They won't be in San Francisco until next week, anyways." said Leo.

Glen arrives, and runs to Paige.

"Are you alright?" asked Glen.

"I'm fine." said Paige.

"It's a good thing you are here." said Clark.

"Yeah. I've missed you." said Paige, kissing Glen, surprising everyone.

Underworld. A hooded figure was furious at what he had overheard through the Oracle's crystal ball.

"The 3 sisters, reuniting. The must be the 3 Halliwell witches. The Charmed Ones!" said the figure.

The Seer walks in, seeing the Oracle and the hooded figure talking.

"My liege. What is the problem?" asked Seer.

"The Charmed Ones are about to be made." said figure.

"Well, if the demon with one of the witches fails, then maybe the Source should attack." said Seer.

"No. They may be unskilled, but I'm not going to spend my time with them. Send demons and warlocks after them." said Source.

"Very well." said Seer.

Seer and Oracle shimmer out.

"Soon the Charmed Ones will be destroyed." said Source.


	9. Party, Paige's final powers, Belthazor a...

AN: Martha had her baby, and named him John.

Smallville, Kansas. Talon. Chloe, Clark, Whitney, Lana, Helen, Lex, Pete, and Paige are there, having a party with other graduates from Smallville University. Paige and Glen are dancing. Chloe and Lana are dancing. Helen and Lex are dancing. Whitney and Clark help Lana pass out drinks and refreshments.

"So, what are you going to do with your lives?" asked Pete.

"Clark and I are going to the Daily Planet, and become reporters." said Chloe.

Clark nods.

"I'm going to stay here, and work at the Talon." said Lana.

"I'm going to work at a hospital in Metropolis, but I'm going to live at the Luthor mansion, here in Smallville." said Helen.

"I'm going to work at Luthor Corp, but I'm also going to live in the Luthor mansion." said Lex.

"I'm going to be a treasure hunter. Search down rare artifacts for people, and museums, and return the artifacts to the people or museums." said Glen.

"Paige and I are going to San Francisco to join my uncle's social work business." said Pete.

"Really? I didn't know you were interested in social services?" asked Clark.

"Yeah. I always have. And now I can do something about it." said Pete.

"Both of us can. (to group): Hey, let's go have some fun. This may be our last time we are all together for awhile." said Paige.

The others nod, and return to have fun at the party.

San Francisco, CA. Manor. Prue, Phoebe, and Jack arrive, and unpack their stuff, which takes most of the morning. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper join hands, and a blue glow shines above them, making them the Charmed Ones. Prue then notice the resemblance of Jack and James.

"They're twins!" said Prue.

"That's right, and we're here to destroy the Charmed Ones." said Jack.

Jack and James throw energy balls. The 3 sisters dodge it, and since the 2 warlocks are blocking the exit, they run upstairs into the attic. Phoebe opens the door, and they all run in. Phoebe opens the book, and on the first page is a spell. Phoebe reads it out loud, and Prue and Piper touch the book with Phoebe, and a blue glow shines above them, a little longer than the last time, before vanishing.

"We're witches?" asked Piper.

"1 of us has freezing, 1 has telekinesis, and 1 has premonitions." said Phoebe.

The 2 warlocks run in. Piper and Prue fling up their hands to defend themselves. Piper freezes Jack, while Prue flings James into the wall.

"Looks like Prue has telekinesis, and Piper has freezing. Then I must have premonitions. Great. Like that's going to come in handy." said Phoebe.

Phoebe finds their names in the book, on the next page.

"Prue, Piper. The book says they're warlocks. Just throw a knife at them, and they'll explode." said Prue.

Prue uses her telekinesis to bring the knives to her. They fly towards her too quickly, and she ducks, as they hit the wall near her. Piper and Prue grab the knives, and hurl them at Jack and James, who explode.

"No fair. I got a weak power." said Phoebe.

"With you, we can see the demons attacking us, or others, before it happens, so we can plan an attack against them." said Prue.

The 3 sisters continue to search the book.

"Grams and Mom were right. We are the Charmed Ones." said Piper.

"So is that why Grams and Mom had to die? To unlock our powers?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes." said Prue, sadly.

Piper sees a spell for conjuring up the dead. The 3 sisters recite the spell. Patty and Grams appear.

"Grams?" asked Piper.

"Mom?" asked Prue.

"It's about time. Now, do you have your powers?" asked Grams.

"Yes. Piper has freezing, Phoebe has premonitions, and I have telekinesis." said Prue.

"Good. You must use your powers to protect yourselves, and innocents from demons. A whitelighter is being assigned to you." said Grams.

A swirl of blue lights forms into Leo.

"He's cute." said Phoebe.

"Buzz off. He's mine." said Piper.

Prue laughs, when she sees the 2 sisters fighting over Leo.

"Hey, guys. He's in the room." said Prue.

Piper and Phoebe blush, even though they knew Leo didn't hear them.

"I've got to go now. Good luck." said Grams, vanishing in white lights.

Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows, and sees tiny words written under the spell for the Power of 3.

"Wait. There's more written here. I'll need a magnifying glass." said Phoebe, going to get one. Piper and Prue follow her out.

Grams, Patty, and Leo look at the book, seeing the incantation of the Power of 4.

It reads:

The Power of 4. There will be a 4th sister, unknown, but she won't be fully related to the other 3. She will have the powers of the first 3 sisters, and the powers of a whitelighter.

"If this is true, we've made a terrible mistake. You see, the Elders have forbid them to every know about Paige." said Grams.

"Then they know about it." said Patty.

"Yes. But they've forgiven you and Sam, but Sam is still in hiding." said Grams.

"Then we can't let Phoebe read this." said Patty.

Patty and Grams recite a spell under their breath, and the words on the book, vanish. The 3 sisters enter the room again, and see the words are gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Phoebe.

"Where did what go?" asked Grams.

"There were tiny words on the bottom of the page." said Phoebe.

"I don't see them." said Grams.

"Neither do I." said Patty.

Prue and Piper also look and don't see the words.

"Maybe you're so tired you're seeing things." said Piper.

"I guess that's it. Let's go get some sleep." said Phoebe.

Grams and Patty hug the 3 sisters, before vanishing in white lights. Grams had given Leo a warning glance, and he knew he must not tell the 3 sisters about Paige, or Paige about her 3 sisters.

Smallville, Kansas. Talon. Paige and Glen arrive at the bar, and sit down.

"It looks like you 2 are having fun." said Lana.

"Yeah." said Paige, looking nervous.

"Paige? What's wrong?" asked Glen.

"I'm nervous about meeting my birth family. I thought I could move to San Francisco, and see them from a distance, get to know more about them, before I meet them." said Paige.

"That's a good idea." said Lana.

"I'm going to miss you guys, but remember, I'm just an orb away if any supernatural happens in Smallville." said Paige.

"You'll be the first to know." said Lana.

Paige and Glen then return to the dance floor, and begin dancing again.

"Clark? What about you? Do you know where your birth family is or who they are?" asked Lana.

"No. I think they're dead. I was found, at 6 years old in the wilderness, wandering around, with no memory. My parents found me, and with the help of Luthor Corp, adopted me. I haven't really told this story to anyone, so please don't tell anyone. I think my parents died in the meteor shower, or before it. And that's why I was found alone." said Clark.

"Clark. Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Lana.

"Paige and my parents knew, and have helped me, but I'm afraid that if the Luthors or the press found out, they might ask a bunch of questions, that I'm not in the mood for." said Clark.

"I understand. When my parents died in the meteor shower, the media kept asking Nell, and others questions, and it made us all angry that the media was trying to get a story, while we had lost people to that horrible meteor shower." said Lana.

"Don't worry. They're in a better place now. And thankfully most of the media has moved on." said Clark.

"Paige is right. It is good to move on, but I'm going to miss all of you." said Lana.

"You'll still have Whitney, Lex, and Helen here." said Clark.

"I guess. It just won't be the same without you, Chloe, Pete, and Paige." said Lana.

"We'll visit, often." said Chloe, arriving with Pete.

"What's wrong?" asked Lana.

Clark and Pete leave to get more supplies for the party.

"Pete and I broke up. We didn't really love each other, we just wanted to have fun, but since we're moving to different cities, we decided not to keep each other tied down. And besides, I don't think I'm over Clark yet." said Chloe.

"Well, maybe you have a chance with him in Metropolis together." said Lana.

San Francisco. Manor. The 3 sisters begin training to use their magic.

Kent farm. Jonathan and Martha are talking in the kitchen. Their newest son, John, who is 5 years old, is sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

"At least we have 1 normal child." said Jonathan.

"Yes. But will he be able to keep Paige and Clark's secrets?" asked Martha.

"I hope so. We should start with Paige's secret, and see if he can handle that one, before we move on to Clark's secret." said Jonathan.

"That's a good idea. We don't want to give him too much of strain. When should we tell him? In his teen years?" asked Martha.

"Yes. Let him have a normal childhood." said Jonathan.

Talon. Clark and Pete return with supplies, and people serve themselves with the fresh supply of food and drinks. Clark, Pete, and Chloe are sitting together. Glen goes home, while Paige takes over for Lana. Lana and Whitney heads onto the dance floor, and begin dancing. Paige touches Lana's purse, and gets a premonition.

_A demon with red skin shimmers into the empty Talon. Lana and Whitney are dancing by themselves, without a care in the world._

_"Witch!" yelled demon, firing a fireball._

_Whitney sees this, and pushes Lana out of the way, disintegrating to ashes. Lana screams, and runs to find the back door locked. She screams, as an energy balls strikes Lana, turning her to ashes. The demon shimmers out._

"No!" screamed Paige.

Everyone looks at her, and Paige blushes, before leaving the room. Clark follows.

"Paige, what's wrong?" asked Clark.

"There's the demon with red skin. He thinks Lana is me, and Whitney is killed protecting her, and then the demon kills Lana." said Paige.

"When does it happen?" asked Clark.

"After everyone leaves. I assume that we left because we didn't know what was going on." said Paige.

Clark and Paige walk back to the others, and tell them of Paige's premonition.

"We've got to stay here with Lana and Whitney." said Chloe.

_2 hours later..._

The party is over. Everyone is gone, except Chloe, Lana, Whitney, Paige, Pete, and Clark.

"What's going on?" asked Lana.

"I had a premonition 2 hours ago of a demon killing the both of you. He thought you were me." said Paige.

"Then we better stay and help." said Lana.

"No. I want all of you to go home. I'll handle it." said Paige.

"We're sticking together on this one." said Chloe.

"We've been with you so far, we're not leaving you now." said Pete.

Lana, Whitney, and Clark also agree. Just then, the demon shimmers in. Paige stands in front of the group.

"You want me, demon. Come and get me. Leave the rest of them alone." said Paige.

"Fine. I'm just going to kill you to stop you from joining your 3 half- sisters. Together, you would become the most powerful force of good." said demon.

"May I have the honor of knowing the name of my executioner?" asked Paige.

"Belthazor." said Belthazor.

Belthazor forms a fireball.

"By the way, my name is Paige." said Paige.

"Well, the story is over for you." said Belthazor hurling the fireball.

"Fireball!" said Paige.

The fireball vanishes from the air in blue orbs, and reappears in Paige's hand. She throws it back at Belthazor, and it strikes him, and hurts him, but doesn't kill him.

"You're stronger than I thought." said Paige.

"So are you." said Belthazor.

Paige jumps into the air to dodge the attack. and is hanging in mid air.

"Levitation?" asked Paige.

Paige holds up her hands to freeze Belthazor, but it explodes him instead. He reformats.

"Explosion? How many powers to I have?" asked Paige.

Paige tries to get down, but continues to spin in the air.

"Paige?" asked Lana.

"I'm getting dizzy." said Paige, trying to control her new powers.

Belthazor fires an energy ball at Paige. Paige is flung into the wall, and then onto the ground. Chloe runs up to her.

"I'm alright." said Paige.

"I'll be back." said Belthazor, shimmering out.

Paige stands up.

"More powers?" asked Paige.

The group makes sure Paige is okay.

"Yeah. I think I better go home." said Paige.

Lana closes up, and the group heads home in their cars.

Kent farm. Paige goes upstairs to get some rest, while Clark tells his parents what happened.

"Paige is a witch. Cool." said John.

"You didn't tell him." said Clark.

"No. We didn't." said Martha.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone that Paige is a witch." said Jonathan.

"I promise." said John, going upstairs.

Clark and Jonathan goes upstairs to get some sleep, while Martha goes upstairs to tuck John in, and read a story to him.

San Francisco. Manor. Attic. Leo, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are reading the book.

"Once these 3 powers are mastered, and used by the witch for 1 year, new powers will be added. 1 new power for each witch. Astral projection, explosion, and levitation." said Prue.

"Let's go. We need to get some sleep." said Piper.

The 3 sisters walk out of the attic, and into the rooms to get some sleep.


	10. Memories pt 1

Airport. Lana and Whitney are there to say goodbye. Paige, Pete, Clark, and Chloe are packed. Glenn had already left for his job. It had been 1 week since the incident at the Talon where Belthazor had tried to kill Paige, and where Paige had gotten her final 2 powers, levitation and explosion, which she had gotten the hang of yet.

The 6 friends all say goodbye. Clark, Chloe, Paige, and Pete get on a plane headed for Metropolis. Paige and Pete would later transfer to a plane headed for San Francisco. Lana and Whitney head home, and Lana arrives at the Talon. She smiles as she remembers the first time she met Clark.

_2nd Grade. Clark enters the room._

_"Class. We have a new student today, Clark Kent. Clark, please take your seat." said teacher._

_Clark sits down between Chloe, and Pete. Clark smiled at me, and I smile back, and then I felt really embarrassed and then looked away._

Lana looks up to see Whitney looking concerned.

"I'm sorry, I was just reflecting on old memories." said Lana.

Whitney nods.

_Clark's POV:_

On the plane, I sat down next to Pete. Paige and Chloe sat across from us. I sighed and remembered the first day I met Chloe, Lana, and Pete.

_Clark enters the room._

_"Class, we have a new student today. Clark Kent. Clark please take your seat." said teacher._

_I nod, and sit down between a black guy, and a blonde girl. I saw a girl sitting across from me, and smiled at her. She smiled back, and then looked away. I didn't notice the guy in front of me began tapping my shoulder, and I then looked at him._

_"Hi, Clark. I'm Pete Ross. The girl you're staring at is Lana Lang." whispered Pete._

_"I'm not staring." I whispered._

_"Yes you are, and the girl behind you is Chloe Sullivan." whispered Pete._

_"Hi, Clark." whispered Chloe._

_"Hi, Chloe." I said, smiling._

_Chloe smiled back. The teacher begins to say his name in Pete's voice._

_"Clark? Clark? Clark?"_

I looked over to see Pete looking at me concerned.

"Sorry. Just thinking about old times." said Clark.

Pete nods, also wishing for old times.

On the other side of the plane is Chloe sitting next to Paige.

Chloe thinks about the first time she meets Clark as well.

_Chloe's POV:_

_"Class, we have a new student today. Clark Kent. Clark please take your seat." said teacher._

_Clark sits down between Pete and herself. I saw Clark looking at Lana. Lana smiles back at Clark, and then looks away._

_"Great. Paige has a cute brother, and he's already interested in Lana." thought Chloe._

_Clark sits there smiling, and Pete taps him on the shoulder._

_"Hi, Clark. I'm Pete Ross. The girl you're staring at is Lana Lang." whispered Pete._

_"I'm not staring." whispered Clark._

_"Yes you are, and the girl behind you is Chloe Sullivan." whispered Pete._

_"Hi, Clark." I whispered._

_Clark smiles at me._

_"So, I see you like Lana Lang." I whispered._

_Clark blushes a little. Pete laughs, and so do I._

_"I'm going to one day work at the Daily Planet, and be a successful journalist, as soon as I graduate from college." I whispered._

_Well, I hope you will too." said Clark._

_I smiled._

_"He's cute, but I guess I'll never get my chance with him. Since he's likes Lana." thought Chloe._

I look over to see Paige looking at me, concerned.

"Sorry. Just thinking about old times." said Chloe.

"I know. Pretty soon, we'll be separated. You and Clark can still visit Smallville on weekends, but Pete and I will be lucky if we can visit on holidays." said Paige.

"You're right." I said.

"And besides, since Lana's dating Whitney, maybe you have a shot at dating my brother." said Paige.

I blushed as I glanced over at Clark who was now talking with Pete.

"I knew you still loved him." said Paige.

"Love is a relative word. Besides he didn't tell me that he was dating Lana. I had to find out from someone else, and I was one of the last few to know. And that hurt, Paige. It still does." I said.

"I know. But Clark and Lana have both apologized." said Paige.

"It's not easy to forgive someone who's done something wrong to you." I said.

"I know. Just don't hate him completely, or forever." said Paige.

"I won't. It is just going to take some time." said I said.

I pulled out a book and read, and watched Paige pull out a cd player, and listen to it.Across from them, Clark listens to a cd player, while Pete remembers that day.

_Pete's POV:_

_"Class, we have a new student today. Clark Kent. Clark please take your seat." said teacher._

_I see Clark sit down behind me, and in front of Chloe._

_"This is great. Maybe he'll be our friend. Chloe, Paige, and Lana are nice, but I wish had some more guy friends." thought Pete._

_I notice Clark looking at Lana. Lana smiles back at Clark, and then looks away. Clark sits there smiling, and I tap him on the shoulder._

_"Hi, Clark. I'm Pete Ross. The girl you're staring at is Lana Lang." I whispered._

_"I'm not staring." whispered Clark._

_"Yes you are, and the girl behind you is Chloe Sullivan." I whispered._

_"Hi, Clark." Chloe whispered._

_Clark smiles at her._

_"So, I see you like Lana Lang." Chloe whispered._

_Clark blushes a little. Chloe laughs, and so do I._

_"I'm going to one day work at the Daily Planet, and be a successful journalist, as soon as I graduate from college." Chloe whispered._

_"Well, I hope you will too." said Clark._

_Chloe smiled._

_"What are you going to do Pete?" whispered Clark._

_"I'm not sure yet. I have plenty of time, though." I whispered._

_"That's true. We better listen to the teacher, before we all get into trouble." whispered Chloe._

I look over to see Clark is still listening to his cd player. I look over to see Paige and Chloe.

"I'm lucky to have found these guys. My life would have been more normal without them, but I wouldn't change it for the world." thought Pete.

"Looks like we're landing." said Paige, looking out the window.

"Take care of yourselves guys." said Clark.

"We will. You guys take care of yourselves, too." said Pete.

"We will. And write to us, at least once a month." said Chloe.

"We will. Goodbye, Chloe. Goodbye, Clark." said Paige, hugging Chloe, and Clark.

"Goodbye, Pete. Goodbye, Paige." said Chloe, hugging Pete, while Clark said goodbye to Paige.

"I'm going to miss you, Paige." said Clark.

"I'm going to miss you too. And please visit mom and dad as often as you can. I'll be lucky if I can visit them at all." said Paige.

The four friends said their final goodbyes, as the plane landed on the ground, and finally came to a stop.


	11. Memories pt 2

AN: I made up Pete's family in San Francisco, and the business name.

"So this is goodbye." said Paige.

"I guess so." Paige said.

"Goodbye." said Clark.

Pete and Paige board an airplane to San Francisco. Chloe and Clark wave goodbye to Paige and Pete, as the plane takes off. Chloe and Clark leave the airport, and get in a taxi. They drive to Chloe's aunt's house, and each have separate rooms there.

Plane. Paige and Pete sit in 2 chairs on the right side of the plane.

Pete and Paige sit there.

"I'm going to miss them." Paige said, sadly.

"So am I. Clark, Chloe, Lana, Whitney, and your parents will miss us, too." said Pete.

"Yes. And maybe Leo will finally take me to my birth family." Paige said.

"Maybe." said Pete.

"Who am I kidding? Leo's just going to continue to keep secrets from me." Paige said, frustrated.

"Don't worry. You'll find them, with or without Leo's help." said Pete.

"Thanks, Pete." Paige said.

"Hey. I'll always be there for you. We're friends forever." said Pete.

"Friends forever." Paige said.

Pete listens to a cd, while Paige pull out a book, and read it.

Kent farm. Martha sits in the kitchen, alone. Jonathan is out doing work.

_Martha's POV:_

"I know it's selfish, but I wish Clark and Paige hadn't left. I miss them already." I thought.

Jonathan enters, finished with his work, and hugs Martha to comfort her.

"Martha. It'll be okay." said Jonathan.

Martha nods. John walks in.

"At least I still have John. The only child Jonathan and I had together. We adopted Clark and Paige, but I'm glad I could have a child of my own. Thanks to Clark's ship. It healed me. I know Clark destroyed it now for good reasons. It was starting to take over his mind. I just wish I didn't have to say goodbye to Paige and Clark." I thought.

John and Jonathan hug Martha.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I just miss Clark and Paige." I said.

"Don't worry, mom. They'll be back to visit, and they won't ever forget us." said John.

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to get over it." I said.

I began to work around the house. Working always got my mind off my problems. I then flashed back to the night Clark and Paige met.

_Jonathan and I had just dropped off Lex and Lionel at the Luthor mansion, and drove away. Jonathan stopped at a clothing store to get some clothes for Clark, and we dressed him. Then we drove to the farm. Jonathan left Clark and me there, while he went to get Paige. It seemed like forever, before they showed up._

_"Paige, this is your new brother, Clark." Martha said._

_Jonathan nods. Paige looks happy._

_"Is he older?" asked Paige._

_"I think by 1 year." Martha said._

_"Now you I have an older brother to look out for you, when we can't be there." said Jonathan._

_"This is great." said Paige._

_Paige and Clark go upstairs. Jonathan goes upstairs. A car pulls up, and Martha looks out the window. Lionel Luthor gets out of the car, and goes into the barn._

_"What is he doing here?" I thought._

_30 minutes later, Lionel walks out of the barn with some papers in his hand, and a smirk on his face. He gets into his limo, which drives away. Jonathan comes in, and tells me what happened, before calling the factory workers._

_"I knew that Jonathan hated what he was doing, but he was afraid of what the government or Lionel would do if they found out who or what Clark really was. He wasn't the only one. I was scared, too. I just hope that he remained looking human, then he could be semi-normal. We had no idea the powers he had, or the long bumpy ride we would have to get him to control all of his powers." thought Martha._

Jonathan enters. I smile at him, and continued with my housework.

_Jonathan's POV:_

"I remember the day we first brought Clark home." I thought.

_Martha and I dropped off Lex and Lionel at their mansion, and we drove away. I also stopped at a clothing store to get clothes for Clark, and we dressed him. We drove to the farm, and I left Martha and Clark there. I then drove to the Lang's house. I felt sorry for Lana and Nell, since their parents had died in the meteor shower. I parked in front of their house, and walked in. Paige was ready, and she said goodbye to Lana, before we went into the truck, and drove away. When we went into the house, Martha and Clark were in the kitchen._

_"Paige, this is your new brother, Clark." said Martha._

_I nodded. Paige smiles._

_"Is he older?" asked Paige._

_"I think by 1 year." said Martha._

_"Now you I have an older brother to look out for you, when we can't be there." I said._

_"This is great." said Paige._

_Paige and Clark went upstairs to get to know each other better. I went to the barn to do some work. I heard a car pull up, and saw Lionel walking into the barn. He told me he'd make adoption papers for Clark, giving Martha and I custody, if I would tell the factory to sell to Lionel. I refused at first, but I finally relented. I signed the papers, and he left in his limo._

_I entered the house, and told Martha, and then I called the boss of the factory. I felt guilty, but I also knew that we had to keep Clark a secret, and let no one find out who or what he really was._

Martha looks at me. I smile at her, and she looks upset. I can tell she misses Clark and Paige very much, but won't let that stand between them and their futures.

"It'll be alright." I said, as we sat down to lunch.

John arrived, and we ate lunch together. After lunch, I returned to the fields.

_Paige's POV:_

On the plane, I look over and Pete is now listening to music. I pull out a picture of the farm. Jonathan, Martha, Clark, John, and Paige were standing in front of the farmhouse. She smiled as she remembered the first day she met Clark.

_I was with Lana, and she was combing my hair. Then Lana's mom told us that my dad was downstairs. I gathered my stuff, and walked downstairs with Lana. I said goodbye to Lana, and Nell, before getting into the car with my dad. He drove to the farm, and we entered the kitchen. Mom was in there with a small boy, who looked 6 years old, wearing a red t-shirt, and blue jeans._

_"Paige, this is your new brother, Clark." said Martha._

_Jonathan nodded. I smiled._

"_Is he older?" I asked._

_"I think by 1 year." said Martha._

_"Now you I have an older brother to look out for you, when we can't be there." Jonathan said._

_"This is great." I said._

_Clark and I went upstairs to get to know each other better. While we were upstairs, we talked._

_"I'm Paige." I said._

_"I'm Clark." said Clark._

_We talked about school, and how he was going to fit in. I showed Clark a picture of my friends. Lana, Whitney, Glen, Chloe, and Pete. I was in the picture with them. They were all a year older than me, except for Glen, but they were still my friends. I also noticed that Clark couldn't stop staring at Lana's picture. I knew he had a crush on her ever since._

"Paige?" asked Pete.

I look up to see Pete. The plane has landed and people are leaving.

"We're in San Francisco. Let's go." said Pete.

I nodded, and we got off the plane, and headed for the social services building in a taxi.

_End of POV_

Metropolis. Clark and Chloe have finished unpacking in Chloe's aunt's house, and head to the Daily Planet to get jobs. They are both accepted as journalists, and are working with Lois Lane.

"Hi, Chloe. It's good to be working together again." said Lois.

"You 2 know each other." said Clark.

"We worked together while during my summer internship here." said Chloe.

"Wow. You're already ahead of me." said Clark, teasing. "I know. That's the plan." said Chloe.

"I'm Clark Kent." said Clark.

"I'm Lois Lane. Since the 3 of us are going to be partners, we better get to know each other, over coffee." said Lois.

Lois, Chloe, and Clark leave the Daily Planet.

_Lois's POV:_

Cafe. Lois, Clark, and Chloe sat down.

"We're all sitting down here. He is handsome. No wonder Lana and Chloe fell in love with him. With Lana back with Whitney, this is Chloe and Clark's chance to get back together. And I think I better get them together, before they end up miserable with someone else." thought Lois.

"Clark, Chloe. I just remembered I've got some papers to look at. You 2 enjoy yourselves." I said.

Chloe mouths "No", but I walked by her, whispering "Now's your chance." And then I left.

(Chloe's POV):

"I can't believe Lois. She's trying to play matchmaker. I knew I loved Clark, but I didn't know if he felt the same way. I guess there's only one way to find out." I thought, as I saw Lois get into a taxi, and leave.

"Clark. Remember after the dance, when Lana and your dad were caught in the middle of the tornado?" I asked.

"Yes." said Clark.

"And when I said we should still be friends, well. I lied. I've always been in love with you. I was a little jealous, and then we you dated Lana, without even telling me. I had to hear it from someone else, and you don't know how much that hurt." I said.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't know." said Clark.

"Well, Clark. I'm sorry I kept my feelings from you. Lana and Paige realized I still like you, and have been trying to get me back together with you, but I wasn't ready. But now, if you want to, we can have a fresh start." I said.

"I'd like that. I really haven't stopped loving you either. I'll always love Lana, she was my first love. But she's with Whitney, and now we're together." said Clark.

"I know. Let's just enjoy our date before we have to return to the office." I said.

_End of POV_

San Francisco.

_Pete's POV:_

Paige and Pete walk into Pete's house. We went into our rooms, and unpacked. Then we went downstairs for lunch with my Uncle Jack, and Aunt Janet. Uncle Jack then took us to his business. S

San Francisco Social Services. Paige and I went to were juniors, and would work our way up with experience. This place was better than I had expected. Paige and I had been working really hard, and I knew that if we kept this up, that we would be promoted in at least a year. Paige was also looking for her birth family, and found out they were somewhere in San Francisco.

"Why not wait for Leo to tell you?" I had asked her once.

"He won't tell me. His bosses forbade him to tell me for some reason. So I'll just have to find them by myself." said Paige.

I had never asked again. I knew this was important to her. They were her family, and she wanted a happy life together with them. I just hoped nothing bad happened.

_End of POV_


End file.
